


Hedone

by souldiver



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Ancient Greece AU, M/M, One Shot, Oral, i took so long to write this lol whoops, its really all sex so the greekness isn't too important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldiver/pseuds/souldiver
Summary: “Haven’t you practiced enough, dear?”“Perhaps,” Agni smiled, “Is there a reason you’re so eager for me to finish?”Sebastian took a deep inhale, taking in Agni’s fragrance. He smelled of warm spices and musk and it always left Sebastian wanting more.Moving up to his ear, he whispered hotly, “I was thinking about those mythical hands is all.”





	Hedone

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said this was supposed to be done in July but I wasn't feeling it at all. I finally decided to just get over it and finish this up so here it is finally. If you want some background info on this au check out this post: https://hedonisstic.tumblr.com/post/187658463429/anyways-heres-some-info-on-my-ancient-greece-au

Agni sat on the chaise lounge with a beautiful lyre held delicately in his hands. His fingers plucked at the taut visceral strings causing the air to be filled with enchanting notes. It was like listening to a sirens song that pulls one in with every hauntingly beautiful sound. Humming along, Sebastian compared himself to those poor souls who fell into the sirens trap. He too had fallen into something similar to a “sirens trap”, but rather than being met with a tragic end, he met his one true love. Perhaps, then, it was not a trap. It was fate. Though rather than being faced by the common tragedy, the fates had chosen to grace the two men with the opportunity of finding true love. It was a true love like no other filled with fluttering hearts and soft professions of love. Sitting up he watched as Agni remained concentrated on the tune he had been playing. It always amazed Sebastian how such a powerful man could look so gentle. The way his face showed no signs of frustration despite playing the most intricate harmonies. The way his calloused hands held the wooden instrument tenderly or the way his slender fingers swiftly moved from each string. He was pure talent, but then again what else was expected of a demigod? Sebastian reminisced on everything those fingers could do, what they had done to him and immediately a warmth began to bubble in his abdomen. Strolling over to Agni he wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

“Haven’t you practiced enough, dear?”

“Perhaps,” Agni smiled, “Is there a reason you’re so eager for me to finish?”

Sebastian took a deep inhale, taking in Agni’s fragrance. He smelled of warm spices and musk and it always left Sebastian wanting more. 

Moving up to his ear, he whispered hotly, “I was thinking about those mythical hands is all.”

Agni chuckled lightly, gently placing the lyre down beside the lounge on which he sat. Sebastian was quick to catch Agni’s lips, their teeth crashing together roughly as a result of his eagerness. And despite the awkward clacking noise, the two continued their deep kiss. It was almost always Sebastian who took the lead in these situations, Agni was far too tender. His tenderness only went so far though, with him being the one who could turn Sebastian into a hedonistic moaning slut. As their tongues ran along each other Sebastian made his way to Agni's side, resting his hand on his thigh and rubbing circles on the tender flesh. Agni’s breath hitched at the sensation. His skin was quick to heat up and his growing arousal was quick in making itself known through the fabric of his tunic. 

Without hesitation Sebastian lowered himself to his knees in front of Agni, hiking up the skirt of his tunic and taking his member in his delicate palm. Bringing his fingers to the head of his cock he rubbed the slit, spreading the precum down the entirety of the shaft. Agni sighed deeply, eyes half lidded and drinking in the sight before him. Sebastian with his beautifully sculpted face and his silky raven hair on his knees just for him. All of this for him. He reached forward, running his fingers through those long locks as a means of encouragement for the other. Sebastian remained unmoved, grinning up at him as he continued to simply rub circles over the engorged head teasingly. And though Sebastian had been the eager one in the beginning he now wanted to take it in slowly, enjoy the moment of having this god turn to jelly before him. Much like he had changed pace, Agni had too and with the intense want growing in his abdomen he grabbed a fistfull of Sebastian's hair and pulled it lightly. Not enough to cause pain but enough to stir that masochistic pleasure that aroused the other to the point of no return. The scrape of Agni’s fingers against his scalp along with the sharp tug sent a shock of electricity through Sebastian’s body and straight to his groin. Ghosting his lips over the tip of Agni’s cock he let out a sigh of content, enjoying the way the man above him shuddered at the feeling.

“I want to taste the ambrosia of the gods”

The weight of his sentence was enough to cause Agni’s tenderness to crack and without hesitation he thrusted his cock into Sebastian’s mouth. Gripping onto his hair he forced the smaller mans head further down, allowing the vibrations of Sebastian’s groans to further the pleasure of having his wet hot mouth around his cock. It was euphoric for the both of them, Agni with the feeling of being sucked and teased by the most well trained tongue he had ever had the pleasure of encountering and Sebastian with the simple action of bringing the demigod pleasure. Pleasuring him was one of his favorite things, it was always lovely to see the other mans face twisted in pleasure as Sebastian swallowed his cock or as he rammed his cock into his ass with pure abandon. 

Sebastian hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue to the underside of his member as he continued to bob his head. Agni’s fingers twitched at the sensation, twisting further into Sebastian’s raven locks. It wasn’t long until Agni was brought to the edge, his breath catching and a desperate groan leaving his lips. Before he could release Sebastian pulled back, sitting on his heels and letting the mixture saliva and precum dribble down his chin. A smile spread across his face as the man above him wriggled at the sudden lack of warmth.

“Absolutely delicious.” Sebastian teased, licking his lips as to accentuate his words.

Agni furrowed his brows and let out a sigh of frustration as Sebastian rose to his feet. Sauntering over to the nearby bed he slipped the strap of his tunic down his shoulder, allowing the top to fall and pool at the swell of his hips. Agni watched him excitedly, rising only when the other faced him once more and motioned for him to come over.

“Let me help you…” Agni’s voice trailed off as he reached forward to raise the tunic up and over Sebastian’s head.

Their lips met again, this time with more grace. Sebastian dipped his hand below Agni’s tunic once more, pinching the beading head of his cock and causing him to moan into their kiss. Breaking apart Sebastian was quick to pull Agni’s tunic off and proceeded to delicately lay himself on the bed. Parting his legs invitingly, Sebastian lulled his head to the side and spoke with honeyed words.

“Don’t hold back, dear.”

Agni flushed at the sight below him and at the sweet yet demanding words. Don’t hold back. It was a command. A command for him to fuck Sebastian with no hesitation. No checking in on his well being. Just pure fucking. He fumbled for the oil that sat on the floor beside the bed before haphazardly pouring some on Sebastian’s chest. Agni’s fingers caressed his chest, smoothing the oil over his porcelain skin- only stopping to pinch at his tender nipples. Sebastian stirred lightly as his already erect cock twitched at the sensation of Agni's skilled fingers. Fingers that pinched and flicked over his tender nipples as if he were playing that precious lyre of his. His ministrations elicited soft moans and whimpers to leave Sebastian’s mouth much like the soft notes that fell from the strings of his lyre. Both sounds were equally as wonderful to Agni’s ears. But as much as Agni enjoyed watching Sebastian turn into a desperate whore below him, he knew he shouldn’t linger too long this time. Don’t hold back. That’s what he had demanded.

Once again grabbing the oil Agni poured a trail down over his cock and taint, allowing the viscous fluid to make its own way down to his puckered hole. Coating his own fingers in the oil as well he wasted no time in pushing two fingers in knuckle deep. Sebastian gasped at the slight intrusion, groaning and inviting the other to move. Agni pulled them out slowly and pushed them back in equally as slow. Sebastian was quick to note the mindfulness in Agni’s movements, especially when the thrust of his fingers came so gently.

“You and I both know I can take a lot more than two fingers,” he said, “don’t make me say it again.”

“I should be the one giving commands, you know.” Agni responded, adding a third finger.

Sebastian took in a sharp breath, a smile gracing his features at the others' words. He loved it when Agni took on an edge, truly filling his role of powerful demigod who takes what he wants. Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows, looking Agni in the eyes as the allowed his next words to fall from his mouth sweetly.

“Come now, take what is yours then.”

Agni retracted his fingers and pushed Sebastian back down. This time with no hesitation he placed the tip of his throbbing cock at his entrance, lifting the other man's legs up and onto his shoulders. Both men let out groans of satisfaction as his tip made its way past the first ring of muscles. Pushing in to the hilt Agni sighed, watching as the man below him let out heavy breaths with his eyes screwed shut. He couldn’t help but feel a tug at his heart and without much thought he spoke.

“I love you.”

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open softly, “Don’t get sentimental quite yet.” He said lowly.

Nodding his head in agreement Agni pulled back until his tip was at the rim of his hole. Thrusting in with a crude smack of skin, Sebastian moaned out hotly. Agni was quick to find a suitable pace. It was perfectly fast with no sign of fatigue and it drove Sebastian mad. The feeling of having the demigods thick cock fill him to the brim as he fucked him with no sign of slowing down. The feeling of his strong hands gripping into the thickness of his hips, sure to leave deep dark bruises. It was all so perfect. Agni was all so perfect.

“F-fuck, I-” Sebastian's words were cut off by a sharp gasp as Agni managed to move in deeper.

Using one hand, Agni moved Sebastian’s legs from his shoulders and grabbed his ankles, pushing his legs back to rest beside his head. Agni then lifted Sebastian’s ass as well and proceeded to dig his fingers into the doughy fat as he thrusted his cock in further. Sebastian moaned out loudly, grasping at the sheets below him. It didn’t take much longer for the heat in Sebastian's abdomen to burst. With a sharp cry he released onto his stomach. Not long after, and with aid from the tightness caused by Sebastian's own release, Agni too met his end. Thick white ropes of cum filled Sebastian’s ass, causing him to moan out faintly from the feeling of being filled. Agni pulled his cock out with a light popping sound, watching as the fluids oozed from Sebastian’s used hole before laying next to the other. He wiped the sweat slick hair from Sebastian’s face, admiring the flush that had covered his cheeks. Moving to rest his head on Agni's chest, Sebastian hummed lightly.

“I love you too.” He said hoarsely.

Looking up he placed a soft quick kiss to Agni’s lips. Sebastian exhaled contently, placing his head back down on the others chest. Listening to his breathing and the soft beat of his heart, he began to muse. Yes, he loved Agni. His demigod. And yes, Agni loved him. If the fates permitted, the two of them could remain together forever. Entwined for all eternity, even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @thotseb on tumblr for looking this over and giving me some suggestions as well as being a general motivator for me to finish this up.


End file.
